Sudden (but expected) Revelations
by jeonsagongju
Summary: After winning against Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans are finally back together, as a family. Beast Boy and Raven reveal their current relationship at the Sleepover Starfire organized, the reaction from the Titans it's priceless. One-shot, a lot of fluff, family feelings, and of course BBRae! A little hint of Robin/Star. (not following the storyline from comics/cartoon! sorry!)


Raven wondered why in the hell she agreed to this, maybe because Starfire learned to do "the look" with Beast Boy but really at the time she never thought it would be like it is right now. The Common Room filled with sleeping bags, snacks, makeup and hair stuff, -that made her shiver- and DVD's. _I want to leave so bad_. But she couldn't, Starfire made it clear and made it as a promise:

 _"Please friend Raven! We've been away for so long! We need to do the catch up"_

 _"Yes, we do, but why invite all those girls?"_

 _"They're our friends too!"_

 _"I don't know Star, you know I'm not a people person"_

 _Starfire knelt down and opened big bright green eyes, looking like she was about to cry._

 _"Pleeeeeeeease" The alien whined "I miss being with you, promise me you will go, otherwise I'll be sad! You're like a big sister to meee"_

 _Raven frowned and looked away, taking a deep breath she answered:_

 _"Ah, what the hell. Fine" that made Starfire jump and entangle Raven in one of her typical tight (breaking bones) hug._

 _"Oh! Thank you, sister!"_

Raven didn't mind Starfire calling her sister, since she pretty much felt the same way towards the red hair girl, but sisters don't torture each other. And for Raven, this sleepover was a total torture.

The girls were all watching a romance movie, which Raven hated by far, she just wasn't complaining yet because of Star. The alien's happiness made her stay a little more than she was planning too, all the time she would check to see if Raven was okay, chat about how much happened when they were away, but when she gave attention to the other girls, Raven felt left out. It's not Starfire's fault, it's just that the half-demon doesn't fit in all this. Raven sighed and sneaked out to the bathroom, but, really? She just wanted to stay away, put her mind on set.

Getting out of the bathroom, she wasn't looking up, which caused her to end up in someone's arms, someone's green arms.

"Wow, look out Rae" Beast Boy said, his hands still on her arms.

"Sorry, I was spacing out" she replied facing the green shifter, he had a smile on his face.

"No problem"

What people didn't know yet it's that, while they were away fighting Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy and her had gotten closer. Now? They are dating, for months -almost a year-.

"How's the sleepover?" He asked pushing her gently on the wall behind her, she didn't mind though.

"The purgatory itself" Raven replied, almost out of breath, Gar's lips her close to hers and she heard a husky laugh.

"Figures you would hated it"

"Ah, what can I do. You know me so well" that made his smile wider and let the talk behind.

Leaning down he captured her lips in his with a full mouth kiss, his tongue opening her mouth for entrance so he could explore her all he wanted. Pushing her a little bit harder on the wall and getting their body's more closer, his bare chest against her soft tank top. Raven moaned lightly and her hands stayed on his shoulders, digging her nails in there.

Raven knew it was getting out of control when her boyfriend's hand found her bum and squeezed while attacking her neck. She was aroused and so was he. _Too much time without it, that's why_. Raven pushed him away softly and pecked his lips.

"I have to go back, remember?" Her voice sounded more sexual than she intended.

"I know, but you don't want to" He said, caressing her hip with his thumb "And I miss you" she sighed.

"I miss you too, but Starfire made me promise and... Well, she's watching every move I'm making, she's probably wondering where I am by now"

Gar looked at her with the famous "puppy eye" and she giggled silently.

"I'll recompense you later, Gar. We got plenty of time after this night"

"Well, I'll make that a promise," he said flirting "so you'll have to keep it" his girlfriend smiled and kissed him one last time.

"Even if it wasn't a promise, you think I would waste the opportunity?" She whispered sexually, and now intended, making him wanting even more.

"Stop teasing me or else I take you here right now" Gar said laughing "Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, goodnight Gar"

"Goodnight Rae"

He pecked her lips one more time before she left back to the Common Room. When Raven got back, Starfire came flying towards her, eyes big and bright, a big smile in her face.

"Friend Raven, you're back! I thought you had done the leaving!"

"Oh, no. I was at the bathroom, I took a long time because Beast Boy wouldn't get out of there" she smiled internally, remembering the feeling of his lips on her.

"I'm so happy you came back" Starfire hugged her, but surprisingly soft "Now, come! We'll engage ourselves on a game called Truth or Dare!" taking the goth by the hand and flying with her to the center of the room where the sleeping bags were.

Raven sat beside Kole and Starfire, Phanta and Argent were to the left and right, Bumblebee and Jinx were facing her. The bottle in the middle of the circle, Raven was nervous about what they would ask, knowing the girls didn't care at all to privacy.

"Let's get this started with!" Bee exclaimed, spinning the bottle.

For amazing as it seems, the bottle hadn't stopped at Raven that much, and if it did, it was either Argent or Phanta, they didn't make juicy questions like Jinx and Bee. Now Jinx was asking something to Starfire.

"So, did you and Robin hit the second base yet?" The witch asked raising an eyebrow and with a malicious smile.

"Please, friends, I do not know what would be the second base"

Raven suppressed a smile and leaned over to her sister's ear and whispered the meaning. Starfire's eyes widened and she blushed.

"U-Um...I...Is it wron-g?" Starfire asked embarrassed.

"No! Actually, it's good! So that's a yes?" Phanta said trying to calm the alien down, Star smiled brightly and nodded happily. Bumblebee spinned the bottle and it stopped right at...Raven. The empath screamed internally but her face showed no emotions whatsoever. Bee clapped her hands and laughed evilly.

"So, Raven, I've always wanted to know, do you like Grass Stain or not?" Now all the girls headed their eyes to her. _Joy_.

Raven and Beast Boy actually was planning to tell only their team about their relationship tomorrow, but the smug in Bee and Jinx's face made her feel furious. Don't get the empath wrong, she liked and enjoyed the girls' company but, there were times they could be a pain in the ass. _Ah, fuck it, they'll figure a way or another._

"Yes, I like him, very much" she answered seriously and directly, surprising everyone, they expected a fight or at least a glare, but the empath expression was serene.

"Really? Did you confess?!" The game left aside, Raven never talks about stuffs like this so they wanted details.

"That's another question, you haven't spinned the bottle" Bumblebee pouted and so did the others, Starfire was still looking at her sister hopefully. A few more spins and Jinx had her time with Raven, the empath chose dare, what made Jinx smile get bigger.

"I dare you," she paused "to bring Green Bean here and confess to him in front of us"

"Um, that's kinda-" Argent started protesting, but Raven did something foreign, she smiled to the goth girl in a signal that it was okay. She _smiled_. Raven doesn't do "smiles" with this easy-going stance.

"Okay, I'll be right back" then got up and headed to her boyfriend's room. She shook him once and called softly.

"Gar" but of course all she got was a snore, Raven rolled her eyes and shook him harder "Gar!" He woke up with a start.

"Hm?! What?! What's going on?" He asked, getting his uniform.

"It's not a villain or anything bad. I just need you for a second"

"Oh, okay. What for?" He asked yawning. Raven smiled and got a hold of his hand, pulling him towards the Common Room.

"Just come, sleepy head"

When they got there, Gar saw what looked like a nightmare, the girls were sitting at the couch now, like an audience, Raven and him in front of them, they had scary smiles planted on their faces.

"...Hi?" He said unsure and looked at his girlfriend for an answer.

"Hello, Grass Stain" Bumblebee replied.

Then Raven pulled his hand again making him look at her and said:

"I like you"

Gar frowned confused, exchanging looks with the girls and Raven.

"Um, I like you too...? Why are you telling me something I already know at" he checked the clock "3 in the morning? Do they know we're dating?" Rae smiled.

"Because they asked me to, it was my dare"

"Wait hold up" Jinx interrupted raising her hands "You two are dating?" Gar looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we've been dating for almost a year now" with that the girls looked at Raven for some sort of response or even an indication that it was just one of his jokes and she would send him to another dimension for it, but she nodded too.

"What?! And you didn't tell us?"

"The dare didn't even have a point!"

"Sister Raven! Why you haven't done the telling with me?!" Starfire asked with a sad face "Neither did you friend Beast Boy!"

"Star, calm down! We were going to tell you tomorrow" Gar said soothingly.

"We were just looking for the best time to do so" Raven said her face was starting to get pink, Gar saw that and held her hand, she was starting to get embarrassed. Starfire saw that too and smiled softly at the empath.

"It's okay, sister! We didn't had time to talk at each other at all after that fight, but I'm glad you and Beast Boy are doing the dating!"

"Man, finally. You two were getting on my nerves already" Phanta said brighten the mood.

"I'm so happy for you too!" Kole said brightly, making the couple smile to her.

"I can't believe it! Wait, if there's almost a year...did you guys hit the second base yet?" Bumblebee asked, already getting up to her feet.

The couple was silent, looking anywhere but them, and Bee knew.

"Oh my God, you dogs!" She exclaimed "Man, I thought I would first than you Raven"

The empath mumbled something and hid her face in Gar's shoulder, it was embarrassing. But the girls didn't stop though.

"I bet they have wild sex"

"Why, I don't think so. Raven's pretty shy"

And kept going on, Gar looked at the clock, dead on his feet, it marked 3:45 am, then at his girlfriend. Raven's eyes were closed and she had placed her hands on his waist, hugging him tight. _She's sleeping, huh, cute_. He carried her bridal style and when was about to leave the room the girls stopped him.

"Hey, where you think you're going?" Jinx asked, the discussion about the couple going down.

"Well, if you can see, Raven was dead on her feet and so am I"

"Then-"

"It's ok to go, friend Beast Boy! We will sleep at this moment too" Gar grinned.

"Goodnight Star. Goodnight you guys too"

"Wait, Grass Stain" Bee called when he was about to leave, Gar raised an eyebrow in a sign that she could talk "Answer: is it wild or not?"

"Bee, I have a Beast inside me and Rae it's half demon. I'll leave that clue" He said with a smirk and a wink, then left the room with a sleeping girlfriend in his arms and girls gawking at this back.

At morning by the time everyone was up and taking breakfast, Raven and Gar were about to go in, but in the last minute she petrified. Gar looked at his girlfriend worried.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't know. How do you think the others will digest the news. Y-You know how Robin is" she stuttered, and Raven never stutter. Gar sighed but then smiled softly, he hugged her tight.

"If someone doesn't like it, they'll have to learn it. Just like we did when Cy and Robin dated those stupid girls. Besides, let's face it, they had it comin! We left plenty of clues on those transmissions!" He joked to enlighten the mood, Raven giggled quietly and pecked his lips.

"You're right. Sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, Kitty Cat" Raven glared at him for the nickname but he just shrugged it off with a smirk "Let's go, I'm starving"

They entered the kitchen, all the Titans reunited, eating and discussing battles tactics. Felt like home again. Gar took Raven's hand and led her to the counter, Cyborg was cooking (like always), nobody realized their hands.

"Yo! Good morning, BB, Rae!" Gar smiled at the nickname, he missed listening to his best friend calling him that, and not by a 2 minutes call from their communicators.

"Mornin' Cy! What's on the menu for today?" The green hero asked with the typical smirk, Raven rolled her eyes and started doing her herbal tea.

"Well, y'know, bacon, eggs, ham. A lot of M-E-A-T" The robot man teased, of course nobody knew that Gar left the vegan lifestyle, since he had to hunt to survive at some point of their battles, he understood the cicle of life and just like predators eat their preys, he can eat some bacon.

So, Gar just put it on a frown and got a toast, still living the act as if he hadn't changed a bit. Raven was done and got a plate from Cyborg, he stopped cooking too since everyone had their meal and there was more food at the table.

"Oh, finally someone decided to wake up" Bee said teasingly, obviously loving every second of their embarrassment. Gar eyes narrowed and he said:

"Rough night" his voice sounded husky. Kid Flash laughed, his arm around Jinx, then he too teased.

"Rough night with what? Nightmares?" The Titans laughed at the joke, Gar too, but then he looked at Raven, she just raised an eyebrow as a sign of: what you waiting for?

"Well, I had someone to keep me company. It's partially her fault, though" he said it dropping the bomb, still gazing at his girlfriend, she took a sip from her tea and looked at the others, the room was deep silent right now.

"Huh, how come you guys never shut your mouths like this when I'm reading?" Raven made one of her rare jokes and continued to eat.

"Wait, you're not sending him to another dimension?" Speedy asked pointing at the couple.

"Why would she do that?" Gar asked with fake innocence.

"'Cause you just joked about having sex with her!" Aqualad replied, everyone still looking perplexed.

"Friend Gar and Sister Raven reached the second base, why everyone's not cheering like we did last night?" Starfire asked absolutely clueless, that only made their eyes bug out and the girls laughed.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg exclaimed "You ain't joking?"

"No, well, kinda. Cause we really didn't do it last night since we're tired as fuck but-" Gar started but the table started to exchange words at the same time. Robin's voice cut it off.

"How long you guys have been together?"

"About a year" Raven answered "We started at the Brotherhood fight, that's why we kept a secret" Gar nodded, taking her hand.

"Damn it!" Speedy shouted "Now I own Más 50 bucks" they laughed.

The room was silent again, Robin looked pensive, then he stared at Gar and got up.

"Gar, can we talk in my office?" Sounded more like an order, Gar frowned and squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"Why don't you say what you have to say here? I don't keep secrets from her" the air got tense, the leader didn't sit back.

"Ok, then. You are aware that you two are a dangerous couple?" He asked, holding the anger "Both of you aren't what we call stable" Raven rolled her eyes, she was about to answer but Gar said it first with such conviction that it surprised her:

"We've been away from each other more than a year, Robin. I think it was a pretty long time to grow up. We're not freaks, don't refer to us like that" the other Titans sensed the trouble between the leader and the Changeling. Cyborg laughed out loud and his hand went to Raven's head, a brotherly act. The empath looked up at him with her dark purple eyes, Vic could see the twinkling of satisfaction and gratefulness that her big brother had accepted her relationship.

"Well, I gotta admit that I knew you guys had hots for each other! Since the first day we met" He said with a proud smile, Gar relaxed more at that, Raven's hand went to his thigh, showing him that she's there for him.

"Well, we left a lot of clues on those transmissions. Mostly Gar, though. I don't know how none of you got it when he said, and I quote: Don't worry, I got plenty of ideas to don't let us freeze to death, like human heat" that earned more laughs and smirks. Gar looked at the leader again, and his posture went soft.

"Look, Rob, I know you're worried, but we learned it a lot like all the others did. We have total control on ourselves now, you don't have to be afraid of some earthquake or a wild animal running around anymore" the leader's face relaxed and he smiled, then he hugged the couple tightly, surprising everyone.

"Sorry, I'm actually pretty happy for you two" Raven looked at Gar, her eyes wide, his too. Gar giggled and patted Robin.

"I think Starfire's hugs are contagious" Robin tensed and let it go from them, then Raven did something new, she laughed, a full laugh. The Titans faces went soft, they were happy for their friends, both of them went through hell and they deserved it all the love and happiness in the world. Gar pecked her lips, earning "Aww" and "Ugh, get a room will ya?" Then they resumed in having their breakfast.

Just when they thought no more surprises, Gar tugged Raven's cape, she ignored because she knew he wanted her food. Just like a cat.

"C'mooon Kitty Cat" all the Titans pretended to be talking about something but really, they were observing the couple "Pretty please" Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, _Beasty_. I'm hungry too, you know?" Gar frowned and leaned down, whispering in her neck:

" _I'll do it like that day we had to stay in the cabin_ "

Raven just giggled softly and slapped his arm. She got a piece of bacon and fed him, caressing his neck, making him purr almost like a cat. Cyborg was the first one to emit some reaction.

"Nuh uh! I must be dreamin'! There's something wrong with my system! Am I the only one who saw BB eating meat?!"

The couple laughed at their teammate, Raven rested her head in Gar's shoulder and sighed happily. He caressed her back and kissed her cheek, both thinking the same:

 _Yeah, they'll get used to it._

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I wrote this fanfic last year I think, it was in my old diary. Ah, the good times I used to write with my friends in Brazil. If you see any grammar error or low quality of writing (lol), I'm sorry, each day I try to improve, I had to reread this since it was full of errors I used to commit and now I see how much I've grown with English. Thank you for reading! Have a great day!**

 **Update: fixed some grammar problems + thinking about doing more one-shots, hopefully y'all will enjoy it ;)**


End file.
